


Marlboro Nights

by grinmm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background Case, Case is pretty important tho ig ?, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Frenemies, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Inspired by Music, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, gonna add more, mlm, reed900, rk900 eventually gets a new name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinmm/pseuds/grinmm
Summary: " ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ɢᴏ ᴛᴏ ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴛᴏɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ꜱᴛᴀʏ ᴜᴘ𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴅᴏ "A Reed900 fic inspired from music, named after the song Marlboro Nights by Lonely God.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	1. Marlboro Nights

**Author's Note:**

> " 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥  
> 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
> 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 "
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥  
> 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
> 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 "
> 
> A new android arrives at the precinct, and looks strangely familiar yet oh so new.

ʙɪɪɴᴋᴛ, ʙɪɪɴᴋᴛ, 

The digital alarm clock rang through drab and dingy apartment. Gavin grumbled and reached over, knocking a bottle of pills over and a cigarette package onto the carpet below. He slammed down on the snooze button and sat up, stretching and yawning. " The hell? " He mumbled as he looked over to the lump beside him, curly blonde hair with faded green frizzy ends peeking out of the sheets. He huffed and shook his one night stand awake. The person tossed and turned, eventually sitting up as well and wiping their eyes, looking over at the man they slept with the night prior to. " Ah, sorry " they whispered as they got up delicately, picking up their jeans and jacket and rushing to get dressed to leave. Gavin huffed " Sorry my ass, hurry up and get out of here. " He responded, his voice low and raspy from barely waking up. The person scoffed and was stomping out, leaving slight boot marks in the carpet from the wary docs. Gavin laid back down after hearing the front door closed, too tired to lockthe door. He barely began dozing off when-

ʙɪɪɴᴋᴛ, ʙɪɪɴᴋᴛ,

" Fuck ! " Gavin yelled, ripping the sheets off and shifting over to turn the alarm clock off. He jumped out of bed once his alarm was silenced and stared at the bed. He looked at the couple of green blonde hairs that were left behind, and the boxers he knew weren't his. He grabbed them and threw them in the dirty clothes, heading over to his " clothes chair " to get his fit for the day. He marched off to the shower afterwards, whistling to the tune of a song that's been stuck in head as he began showering, placing the clothes on the counter. After five minutes, he sighed and turned off the water, stepping out into the now steamy bathroom, tearing a towel off the rack to dry himself and get dressed for the day. He ran back to his room within around 5 minutes and got his shoes and was getting ready to leave. He patted his cat who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. " Cya later, Angel. God what I wouldn't give to just get to lay around like you all day. " Gavin said, the tabby on his couch meowed in response. Gavin patted the cat's belly a final time and took off, grabbing his keys on the way out and fumbling to lock his door.

//

" Got a boy with degrees, a boy in the streets A boy on his knees, he a man in the shee- Aye don't fucking take my parking spot fuckass! " Gavin's car concert was interrupted by one of his bursts of anger. What he guessed was a co-worker just fucking took what would've been his parking spot. Prick. He'd have to drive over to the other side now just to park for his shit job. He sighed and turned up the old song playing on the radio and parked in a new spot, further from the entrance. He got out, grumbling as the car shut off and he began to make his way inside. He entered the complex and the android working the front greeted him. 

" Good morning, Detective Reed! " The ST300 android greeted him. Gavin grumbled and took out his earbuds and phone, not giving the thing his time of day. He plugged in his earbuds and went straight to his desk, hunching over and searching for some music to listen to.

" Reed! My office, now! " Fowler yelled from his slightly elevated floor. " Right when i fucking sit down, huh. " Gavin mumbled to himself, ripping his earbuds out and getting up to head over to where he's needed. He freezes when he enters, his brows furrowing and eyes widening slightly as he saw what Fowler had in store.

' Reed, this is RK900. He'll be partnered with you from now on. " Fowler introduced the, the 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 to him. The copy of Connor nodded and turned to Gavin. " Hello, Detective Reed. " It said, it's voice, colder and, harder? There really was no word to describe it's voice. Gavin ignored it and gave Fowler a look. " You know DAMN fucking well I'm not working with one of those fucking things. " Gavin said, crossing his arms and scoffing. " You damn well 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 Reed. Unless you want me to terminate your employment that is. We could always just replace you with RK900 now, they're allowed to have their own jobs to support themselves what with the revolution and all. " Fowler replied, a tired look to his face. Gavin was fucking outraged, he was about to talk when Fowler held up a finger as if he was a god damn child. " The only other officers who need partners and the only other ones where an android partner would benefit them already have them. You're the only one, Reed. Trust me, I don't want you with one either, god knows how much it'll cost to keep him in good condition. " Fowler said. Gavin was about to speak once again when Fowler did the exact same thing as before. " That's another thing, keep him in good condition or 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦. The department only can cover injuries on the job for him, if you harm them on purpose it's coming straight from your paycheck, Reed. " Fowler finished, sitting down at his desk at last. Gavin was fuming, he huffed and turned to leave " Alright, I got it. " He responded through gritted teeth. He left the room and began heading straight for the break room, his new partner following along.

" Gavin! Morning buddy. " Chen greeted, smiling soft and sweet. " Ah, who's this? " She asked, smiling and pointing a finger to RK900.

" I am Detective Reed's newly assigned partner, RK900. " It spoke, turning to Chen. Gavin huffed and started making some coffee, tapping furiously on the counter as he did. " Can you believe this shit, Tina? They partner me with this fuckin' tin can piece of shit. " He huffed, going over and standing at the table with his friend, blocking her view from RK900. " Maybe this is good for you! Y'know, there's some people who hate other people too, but then they get a roommate or someth- " " Yeah whatever, but I really get partnered with fucking siri ? " Gavin interrupted, resting his head on the table. " Gavin, he's right there " Tina whispered, smacking Gavin's arm slightly. " Anyways, maybe you'll just get use to him, start being more social or something, and like having a work partner. " She smiled, still trying to stay optimistic. Gavin looked up at her, glaring slightly " Mhhm, " He stood up fully, turning to RK900. " Hey dipshit, make yourself fuckin' useful and pour me a coffee. " Gavin said, crossing his arms and leaning slightly on the table. Tina rolled her eyes, leaning and watching to see his reaction.

" Detective, while I've been assigned to you I'm not going to be your babysitter. I'm here only to assist you with work related problems. Besides, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of something as simple as pouring a cup of coffee. Unless of course, you truly are as immature as to where you can't make yourself a simple coffee. " RK900 responded, a deadpan expression on his face as he spoke. Gavin was stunned, who the fuck did this bot think he was talking to? " Listen here, asshole- " " Actually, Detective, we were just assigned a case. As much as you'd love to spit out more childish insults at me, I have to cut you off and begin reviewing the information sent. I'll be waiting for you at your desk. " He said, putting his hands behind his back and making his way to Gavin's desk. Gavin was dumbfounded, jaw hanging slightly open and his eyes wide. " Did that- did that asshat really fucking walk out on me? When I was fuckin' talkin? Tina? Did that fuckin' tin can cut me off? " Gavin turned to Tina. She was giggling slightly and shrugged, " I guess. ". " Tina, he, they, it, it fuckin' went to work at 𝘮𝘺 god damn desk. " He was still in shock, leaning on the table with his chin propped up on his palm. Tina chuckled " He sure did Gavin. Y'know you gotta go to your desk too then if you guys got a case. I have to leave in a sec too, my shift's about to start. " Tina said, walking away from the table and returning with a warm cup of coffee. She placed it in front of Gavin and patted Gavin on the shoulder. She hugged him " Good luck bud " She said before walking off.

" Yea, I'm sure luck is all I'll fuckin' need. " Gavin mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter ! hope you continue reading !


	2. Cash Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ  
> ꜱʜᴜᴛ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴍʏ ᴍᴏɴᴇʏ  
> ɪ'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴘᴏᴄᴋᴇᴛꜱ ꜰᴜʟʟ ᴏꜰ ɢᴏʟᴅ  
> ɴᴏ, ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ  
> Gavin and RK900 get on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACAB just in case ur wondering!!! i do enjoy detroit become human still and enjoy the fact that when people in A WHOLE GAME said "hey youre treating us bad " and protested they said " ok we listen " that was pretty sexy of them. wish the police would do that in real life :pensive:  
> song is cash machine - oliver tree  
> also so sorry there's a reoccuring character this chapter ! I don't think I'll do it again, they aren't like a self insert or anything don't worry, simply adding more flesh to the bone of the story  
> anyways hope u enjoy the chapter x  
> also fun challenge ! sign a petition or five or as many as you'd like after reading a chapter, that'd be pretty sexy of u

Gavin sighed and stood up, making his way to his desk where RK900 was already working. " Aye dipshit, use the desk next to mine, you haven't fuckin' replaced me yet. " Gavin said, tapping his foot as he waited. RK left whatever he had opened open on the computer and moved over to the other desk. Gavin huffed and sat down, taking his phone out and putting his legs up on the desk. " Yet. Detective, you are aware we have actual work to do, correct? " The android spoke, looking directly at him. Gavin groaned. " Look tin can, you're here now, you can fuckin' look at the evidence or whatever for me. " Gavin barked back, not bothering to take his eyes off of his phone. He heard footsteps and then felt his phone being yanked out of his hands " the FUCK is wrong with you? " Gavin exclaimed, standing up quickly and glaring up at RK. The android peered down with his cold icy blue eyes, making Gavin's dart around slightly, the Detective having a slight nervous feeling but it was buried with his fit of rage. " Detective, I've been assigned here only to 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵 you. If you keep up this immature behavior, I'll undoubtedly replace you. If you'd like to stay having a job, especially now, you need to be a competent partner. Your boss already proved he'd have no problem terminating your employment if you can't handle working with me, 𝙍𝙚𝙚𝙙. " 900 spoke low and put an emphasis on his name. Gavin couldn't think of a response, he just blunk and shoved the android away. " Fuck you, asshole. " He said, going to his desk and sitting down, skimming through the information RK had left. The android's led flickered yellow as he returned to his seat, working on case files before the two had to head out.

Ten minutes passed and RK900 stood up, walking over to Reed's desk. " I've gathered any necessary information, we can leave now. " He said. Gavin huffed and nodded, turning off his computer and grabbing his phone, heading towards the car. 

" Are you sure you want to take this? " RK asked.

Gavin nodded " They won't mind if I go in mine as long as I got my badge. Hurry up and get in before I leave your ass here. " He barked, climbing into the vehicle and slamming the door, starting it back up. 

" ♪ I like big boys, itty bitty boys, Mississippi boys, inne-♪ " His CD started back up. Gavin's eyes widened as he started fumbling with the stereo, Lizzo continuing to blare as his partner entered the car. Gavin finally got the disk out and leaned back in the seat, letting out a sigh of relief. " You.. Listen to Lizzo? " The android asked, tilting his head slightly as his led changed from blue to yellow once again. Gavin's cheek's turned a light rosy color. " Shut the fuck up, 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 speak of this dipshit. " Gavin turned to RK. " Alright, Detective. " The android nodded as he leaned back in the seat. Gavin's eyebrow furrowed and he huffed, connecting his phone and playing some rock. " So what's the address? "

// 

" Detective, we're five minutes away. " RK900 spoke. The only other times he had talked was when he was giving Gavin directions to the location. Seventeen minutes of awkward silence-ish. " Alright. You should probably tell me what the uh, y'know, actual case is and shit. " Gavin said, glancing at RK and then turning his attention back to the road. " A thrift store was robbed at gunpoint by an employee. Jewelry and fifteen hundred in cash. The shop owner was injured in the process and the culprit is now missing. The shop owner, Carson Lee was injured on the shoulder, face, and knee with a gun. The android's model number was a LM100 going under the name Harver . " Gavin nodded after his partner finished speaking. " So the fucker got beat in their own store? And by an employee. Huh. " He said, keeping his attention on the road. RK900 nodded and looked at the store once Gavin began pulling into the parking lot. 

Gavin parked and they both exited the vehicle after turning it off, Officer Miller coming up to them right away. " Ah, Reed. I'm glad y'all were able to come so soon. Hank and Connor just got called somewhere else and- " " I know Chris, tin can here told me on the way. One victim's still in there, other missing? " Gavin asked. Officer Miller nodded and stepped aside, huffing quietly. " Go ahead and talk to them, me and officer Person are tryin' to see if we can get anythin' out of the witnesses right now, she's having a chat with one now I think. " He said, shuffling a bit, snow crunching below his work boots. " Alright, thanks. Tell us what you find " Gavin responded, patting the Officer on his shoulder and waking away.

They headed into the shop, Gavin was checking notifications on his phone. " Gavin? " A raspy low pitched voice called out. Gavin looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. " What the hell are you doing here? " The victim asked, their blonde-green faded hair shifting slightly as their head moved back. " Fuck, I'm workin' man. " He said, walking over to Carson. Carson chuckled. " So you're a cop? Huh, didn't think cops smoked- " " Aye, shut up. The hell happened here? " Gavin asked them. Carson rolled their eyes and leaned towards Gavin. " Well, one of my employees came in yea? It's his off day so he asked to see the jewelry, said he needed to pick up a piece for his girl... " 

// 

" Alright, thanks, sorry about your uh, wounds and shit. " Gavin said once they were finished talking to Carson and investigating the interior of the store. Rk began making his way to exit " Goodbye Mx. Lee, we'll call you if we have any further questions. " Rk said before exiting the store. Gavin looked at Chris and Miller. " They seem fine, let's go. You can go over the evidence- " " 𝘞𝘦 will review the evidence. " Rk corrected. Gavin huffed. " Yeah yeah whatever, get in dipshit. " Gavin said before mumbling to himself. Rk got in and they began heading back to the precinct, the radio once again blaring as the traveled. Rk decided now was as good as a time as any to review the information. They had what, 20 minutes? He closed his eyes and entered his head space. 

Birds began chirping and the sound of water rushing could be heard. When he opened his eyes he was in a garden. He had only entered once before, when he was first activated at the Cyberlife Headquarters. He began walking, taking in the sights searching for somewhere to sit. He found a red bench with nice soft white cloth on the arm rests. He sat down and screens popped up in front of him. He began going through everything he had gathered at the scene, faces whizzing past and screens full of information whizzing around as he organized them. He most of the android's most frequented locations and address so he began to review what he could, motives, where they went, etc. He started hearing a rustling in the trees and turned around, finding it was simply the wind. Once he turned back it came again harder, sounding almost like a voice, his screens flew a little forward and he was jolted out of his space, back to reality. " Tin can I'm fuckin' calling for you ! What do androids need sleep or some shit? " Is the first thing he hears. Rk turns. Gavin's glaring at the android. " No detective, I was simply reviewing evidence. " He responded. Once Rk exited the car he started following Gavin to the precinct. " Hey dipshit, get me a coffee when we get in will ya? Need it to this last hour, having to fucking deal with your ass fucking following me around now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated !!! also sorry for posting this like 80 months after my first chapter :star_struck:


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰  
> 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰  
> 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩  
> Gavin heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW !! there's some descriptions of abuse and injury as well as nightmares and shit that happens in this chapter, nothing more than that and bad thoughts though ! If you're not comfortable reading it i can summarize it in the next chapter ! just thought i should warn yall so be warned !!  
> there's reference pictures for the apartment in the end  
> also the whole --- thing is supposed to be like, the parts he cant hear if that makes sense ?
> 
> song is by Demons by Joji by the way !!

Hours passed, Gavin was on his third cup of coffee when his phone alarm went off at 7 pm. Rk looked at him, they hadn't talked much seeing as Gavin was still clearly uncomfortable with the idea of having him around. Gavin took out his phone and sighed, turning off the alarm. " Alright dipshit, my shift's over, hope I don't see you tomorrow. " Gavin mumbled, his arm slinking over to the computer and turning it off. He gathered his stuff and looked at Rk with tired eyes. " Goodnight, Detective Reed. " He said. Gavin huffed in response and left. 

He got into the car and put his forehead on the steering wheel, sitting there for a few minutes before turning the car on and driving home in silence. He reached his home after half an hour and got out, entering the building and heading straight to the elevator. He took his earbuds out of his pocket and began listening to music as he waited to get to the fourth floor. He heard the elevator ding after a few songs and began walking out of the doors, heading to the end of the hallway, straight to his room. He fumbled with his keys and got the door opened, his cat greeting him at the door. " Hey angel, " He said, a wear smile spreading across this face as he petted the cat. The cat meowed and began walking towards the kitchen to eat some food. He locked the door and headed to his room, throwing himself on the bed and sighing. " God damn.. " He said, a breath of air leaving him as he did. He started taking off his clothes and thinking about the day. Whole ass new partner and a new case. He just needed to get some sleep, he'd think about how he's gonna cope with a plastic dog following him around in the morning. He curled up in his bed, shuffling around so the covers were over him. He flipped onto his side and grabbed his pants that were half off the bed. He took out his phone and checked the clock. 10:50. He tried going to bed.

\\\

He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He looked around his room, everything looked worse than how it looked when he woke up. His shelves were broken, shit was thrown on the floor, nothing was taken though. Everything was torn to absolute shit except his flag, which hung right above his bed. He stared at it for a few minutes before his attention was quickly turned to the door, his cat was meowing from the kitchen. He got up and picked up what looked like used to be a lamp as it was the closest thing near by. He slowly made his way out, pottery and papers crinkling and shattering under his feet. He walked across his room into the bathroom, where it looked similar to the room before, this time " YoU CaNT GeT RiD oF Me, KiDDo" was written on the mirror in red liquid. He went back into the hallway, and saw " WHY'D YoU TRY To LoCK Me aWaY, GAVIN? " was now on the walls in the same red writing. He shuddered and made his way to the living room, the shadowy figure still sitting there. 

" You live in this shit h--e, ki--o ? Thought if I didn't raise you better your mom at least did. " it spoke, it's voice distorted and muffled. 

Gavin could barely hear it it sounded so quiet. " I-I- " " You w--- ? Gon-- ---- me u- -u- ---? A fucking gain assh--e ? Th----- i t--- you to qu-t thr-a-n--g m-, or I'd- " it said, then cut itself off. Gavin's eyes widened as it started heading towards him, the sound of stomping boots and grunting could be heard swirling around the room. He tried to run, run to his room, lock the door, but it slipped through the cracks. A distorted laughing started screaming in his ears, his vision became foggy and he headed towards the window, tripping over something. The shadow grabbed onto his ankle and he felt it squeeze, squeeze so hard he'd thought it'd cut through his foot right there and then. He tried to scream, ask for his neighbors to help, anyone, but he couldn't, his throat was caught. He stood up and ran towards the window, just as he was about to open it he heard a voice, clarity from the shadow. 

" Gavin! Hurry! I'm here! " He heard Tina yell, she sounded softer, younger. He turned to the door, where the shadow as heading towards her. They were in a new room now, a trailer living room, clutter everywhere, holes in the couch near by, He looked at the shadow who had passed by the door, once it reached the other side she was gone, fallen leaves in her path. Tears started flowing down his face. He looked at his hands, they were smaller, he was a teen, 15, a kid again. " Y'know, I remember you telling me the other day something SO fucking stupid. God you kid's are so hilarious, what was it? You were gonna call the cops huh? Get me rotting in the slammer. Alright, we'll see how that works now, won't we kiddo? " The voice said, now clearer, gruff. His dad stood in front of him, baseball bat in hand. He swung at him, and right before the bat could hit him-

\\\

" AAAAH " He screamed out, sitting up in bed and holding his arms up as tears welled up in his shut eyes, he sat like that for a few seconds before opening his eyes, looking around. Everything was just as he left it. He stood up and walked slowly around his house, making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed and headed back to his room, sitting down on his bed with his face in his hands. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, 12:06 am. He sighed and laid back down, curling up and staring out of the window. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to keep his brain empty, focusing on looking at cars driving down below. After a couple minutes he started sobbing, staying in that position, his body jolting and shaking between sobs, knees to his check, hands covering his face, tears covering his arms and face for hours. He listened to the cars driving down below on the Detroit streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm just gonna list the creator of the song instead of the title as it's usually gonna be the chapter title  
> also really sorry if these are boring so far and sorry if this chapter was super short! I have more planned in the future trust me ! I'll probably have a time skip somewhere but this is like, the third fic ever I've written and the first two I've never finished ( one I scrapped completely and the other one is still up on my page here ! ), hope ur still enjoying though !  
> here's references for the apartment in case you'd like it, if u don't and u trust my descriptions thats cool too  
> <3  
> https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.hblK4nkqmUD9TFpJKGymYAHaEK&pid=Api exterior  
> https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.B0Ldlq4asI0iN8g3svYvjgHaFj&pid=Api living room / enterance ( i imagine there'd be more posters )  
> https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.E9ti3Cm6JkpMo2lfuUB7awHaEL&pid=Api bedroom  
> https://tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.fFVXNxSEuqw9dX8HqkxutQHaIG&pid=Api actual bed  
> https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.iJzWnKYdDXuGfvkh9qy_UQHaJ6&pid=Api bathroom  
> https://i.imgur.com/U0h5N0z.jpg floor plan  
> i imagine it all like this but messier and cluttery, some stuff obviously out of view like a pride flag or a guitar or something


	4. 4am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸'𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗  
> 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 4 𝙰𝙼  
> 𝙸 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠  
> 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠  
> Gavin spent the night awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN I TELL YALL I HAD TO REWRITE THE START 3 TIMES--  
> first i accidentally closed without saving, then i accidentally closed my whole WINDOW without saving :broken_heart:  
> sorry for the short chapter, gonna get another out as soon as i can, hopefully hoping i can write a lil better in the next one, make it a lil longer and more enjoyable

Gavin got about half an hour more of sleep, it was a different dream, different story. When he had woken up his cat was there with him. Just his luck to have a half slept night right when he needed it the most. Him and his little angel sat on the couch watching a telenovela in their pajamas- well, just Gavin in his pajamas. It was 4 am when his head began swirling again, but he stayed on the couch, his show had just gotten good and his hot cheeto macaroni was just cool enough to eat without burning his mouth. If he focused on the show more, maybe he could relax and-

ʙɪɪɴᴋᴛ, ʙɪɪɴᴋᴛ

" God fucking dammit ! How many times are you gonna fucking ruin my mornings ! " He yelled at his alarm clock, earning a knock from his neighbors. He huffed and got up, going to his bedroom to turn off the alarm clock and get ready for the day. If he was quick enough he could avoid the morning traffic, get there 15 minutes tops.

//

Gavin sighed as he reached his desk, not even watching where he was going so he hadn't noticed- 

" Ah! Detective, welcome back, you arrived a bit late, but judging by your eye bags and slouched posture, I'm guessing that's due to a lack of sleep today. " The android greeted him, already sitting at the desk next to his. " Fuck off, plastic prick. " Gavin grumpled, slumping into his desk, immediately putting his head down. Rk's chair swiveled around, and when Reed turned to look Rk was gone. He squinted and put his head back down, just guessing he probably went to bother someone else. The android returned a few minutes later, the android's shoes clacking against the floor. He groggily lifted his head as Rk placed down a cup of coffee. " I already assumed you were going to ask for it, and when I had to chance to ask officer Chen if it was a good idea, she confirmed you'd most likely need it this morning. " The tall man said as he sat back down in his chair. Gavin looked at the coffee and took a sip, it tasted wonderful. Sure it wasn't overly sweet like how he normally made it, but it had the perfect amount of milk and sugar and the coffee was just hot enough to enjoy drinking without burning his tongue. " Don't expect me to thank you asshat, this is cool and all but this isn't gonna make us buddy-buddy all of a sudden. " He mumbled, waving his hand around and sipping- or rather gulping his coffee down. He caught his breath after downing the cup, looking up at the screen. " So what're we doing today? " He asked, turning his attention to his partner. " I thought you'd never ask " Rk responded. " So I was reviewing the evidence last night... " //

Rk had explained evidence he'd put together, cases that could possibly be connected. Gavin's head was swirling and he stopped paying attention somewhere at the start. He had a migraine coming on, and the lights in the precinct were bright as all hell. " Fuck- listen I'm getting a fucking headache, whether that's from you running your mouth- yeah you know what I just think it's from hearing you yap. I'll be back- gimmie like, 10 minutes. " He said, getting up before the android could detest. He made his way to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Rk tilted his head slightly, watching Reed walk to the room. He continued examining the information and decided it'd be best to wait for him at the desk. " Hey,, you and Gavvy getting along well? Hope that coffee helped him" Chen pipped in. She went and sat down in Gavin's desk, the chair swiveling around. " Ah, officer Chen, good morning !. I wouldn't say, getting along.. We're getting by more like. I believe the coffee might've helped, he listened to a bit of information I told him, I'm hoping that he usually listens more though. He's in the break room getting some more coffee now. " Rk responded, glancing at the room as he spoke. " Ah, maybe I should go check on him then. See if you can get him to eat something today, yeah ? Help you guys get along, and help him take care of himself, whenever he's getting sleep and food and shit he usually get's shit done better anyways. Well, cya 'round dude! " She said, getting up and patting Rk on the shoulder. " Good luck! " 

【𝙉𝙀𝙒 𝙊𝘽𝙅𝙀𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙑𝙀: 】  
【 ʙᴇꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ ᴅᴇᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴇᴅ 】

【 𝗦𝗢𝗙𝗧𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗘 𝗜𝗡𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗕𝗜𝗟𝗜𝗧𝗬 ^ 】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would yall feel about a time skip? i dont know if anyones actually reading this stupid stuff but i might put one in a chapter or two ahead, not like a year time skip or anyhting just like a week or somethn, just wanted 2 warn u guys. and yes i kno i said this before im just a bit stupid :smiling:  
> also sorry if its moving really slow rn, hopefully now that there's a little bit going on both sides i can ramp up the pace a little and have actual shit go on yknow ?


	5. Coffee Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘊𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺  
> 𝘋𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦  
> 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰  
> 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯  
> Rk tries to bond with Reed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey just a heads up ( lots of heads ups hi ) some song titles might not fit or some of the lyrics might not fit right away, hope u dont mind. I think this chapter should be okay on that though ?  
> song is Coffee Boi by Okey Dokey

The day went by slow. Somewhere in the afternoon, Rk had asked Hank and Connor to go and interview some suspects for them seeing as his partner didn't seem fit to do so today. That was the first time he actually spoke to his predecessor. Connor was.. seemingly in awe seeing Rk900, he even tried to engage in what Rk believed was " small talk " with him. " So, you and uh, Gavin? Not like that- My bad RK900, I know you guys are just working together at the moment- or at least I think? Sorry, my wording was bad is all I was trying to say. Uh. So. " was what Connor Rk had tried to spark a conversation with. Rk simply tilted his head, and returned to Detective Reed after that short interaction. 

" Hello, Detective. It's 6:30 pm. You have half an hour left of work. I was thinking- Detective? " He cut himself off, he walked over to Reed and saw the man slouched over on his desk, arms folded under his head. Rk sighed and patted the man's arm. The man grumbled at first, and after about the fourth pat he awoke alarmed. " WH- Fuck ! What the fuck are you doing ? " Detective Reed groggily said. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting at the android in front of him. " Well, It's 6:33 now, but I was wondering if you'd like for me to take you to get coffee or something to eat before you have to head home. I'm guessing the only thing you've eaten today was the three day old muffins in the break room. " Rk responded, his eyebrows rising slightly as he awaited a response. The detective sneered at Rk, his head moving back. " The fuck ? Why would I go somewhere with a fucking walking manikin ? God, for an android you really are fucking dense. " He responded, leaning back in the chair after speaking. Rk's LED flashed yellow, he furrowed his eyebrows. " Detective, I was simply offering- " " Yeah well fuck your offer you fucking glorified waffle iron! I'm not gonna tag along with you 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, got it? " Detective reed sharply spoke, bolting up and grabbing his shit from his desk. " Quit trying to act like you can just be friends with me, you're not a fucking human, youre a fucking 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘭. Go fuckin' rust in a ditch if you wanna make me happy. " Detective Reed finished before starting to stomping away. " Plastic prick.. " Was the last thing Rk heard him say as he stomped. He was making their progress on the case worse, his side objective that was 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 to help had misfired, and just caused a scene. Co-workers were staring at the two when they were arguing, they had all mostly turned away now. Rk sat down, staring at the desk. He got back to work, he'd simply have to put the case bother Detective Reed less from now on, that seems to make things run smoother. . 【 𝙎𝙊𝙁𝙏𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙀 𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙄𝙇𝙄𝙏𝙔 ▼ 】

//

A month went by, the case hit a dead end. Any cases they found that could possibly be connected, the suspect was either already caught, dead, or didn't match physical descriptions the more they looked into it, whenever Rk900 would ask Hank if him and Connor had gotten anything, he'd always say he was just as out of luck as them or busy with some other case. Every Friday Rk would ask Reed if he'd like to go and eat with him, just to try and be sill a bit friendly at the very least. First two weeks, he blew up on Rk just the same as he did before, but after that he'd simply respond with no and Rk would leave him alone. Rk thought he'd try it once more, and if it didn't work, he'd merely stop on that offer and find some other way to try to keep Detective Reed healthy and focused on the case.

" Detective Reed, would you- " " You know what ? " Reed interrupted, standing up and grabbing his stuff. Rk furrowed his eyebrows, already preparing for him to scream in his face. The time was 6:47, if he did burst out again at least he wouldn't waste too much time away from-

" Fuck it, let's fucking go. I'm not waiting either, get your metal ass in gear or I'm driving home. " He said, starting to leave already. Rk perked up, he was surprised, Detective reed actually took him up on his offer this time. Rk processed this then realized this would allow for possible bonding, and for any tension still there to melt away- or at least decrease. Hopefully. He stood up and quickly started following the Detective to his car. " Right behind you, Detective Reed. " Rk chipped.

【 𝙎𝙊𝙁𝙏𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙀 𝙄𝙉𝙎𝙏𝘼𝘽𝙄𝙇𝙄𝙏𝙔 ▲ 】

Rk furrowed his eyebrows, stopping right outside the car door after seeing the software instability notification. " What're you waiting for dip shit ? I wanna fuckin' go !! " Reed said, honking the horn. The two had just clocked out, the man clearly a bit excited to be going somewhere not work related, even if Rk was there. The Detective was literally jumping in his seat. " Ah, yes, my apologies Detective. " He said, opening the door and climbing in. Reed turned on the radio as soon as the car door shut. " What'd you have in mind for us, asshat? " Detective Reed asked, turning to Rk. " Well, there's a coffee shop fifteen minutes away that's allowed presence of androids since it's opening, before the revolution. They have android friendly drinks- " " Yeah yeah fuck your drinks, what'd they got for us meatbags huh? " Reed asked, slouching in his car seat. " Coffee, alcoholic drinks as long as you provide ID of course, pastries, and their menu options are pop culture themed. " Rk responded, his eyebrows raising. " Aw fuck yea, you've done good Siri. " He said, patting Rk on the shoulder. Rk's eyebrows furrowed. " Is that the name you'd like me to go by ? " He asked, his led flashing yellow. " What ? No stupid ! I was making a fuckin' joke, god you'd think what with the internet being lodged up in your head you'd know who Siri is. " He said, huffing and starting to drive out of the parking lot. " So , where's the place at tin can? "

//

Once they arrived, his partner's whole mood changed. He seemed less grumpy, even seemed to have a pep in his step. The coffee shop had a nice clean pathway leading up to it's entrance, a big tire sign in the front reading " Tender Daydreams ". The Detective waited by the door for Rk, tapping his foot and crossing his arms seemingly impatient with him already. " Hurry up asshat ! We don't got all night !! " He said, staring at the android. Rk nodded and quickly walked up the ramp, entering and holding the door open for the Detective. He scoffed and flicked him as he walked in, looking around the cozy cafe. " Holy 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 " He whispered. The room was filled with beautiful hanging lights, wooden high chairs lined the register area and potted plants were littered on shelves and tables. Comfy recliners and bean bags sat in a corner, as well as a jukebox and a record player on top. He smiled. That was the first time Rk had seen him smile since their partnership. He had another notification, but he ignored it. He instead saved the moment, just.. as a backup. In case Detective Reed forgets about the place later on. And for behavioral research. Reed heads over to the counter, a muscular worker with auburn kinks and tattoos riddled along their body is waiting there. " Good evening ! What would you like to order today ? " They greeted, a smile slapped on their face. " Uhh, whatcha got? " His partner asked. The two conversed and Rk went to wander around the coffee shop for a moment, looking at chairs and decorations. Drawings from what he assumed were customers hung on another wall with fairy lights surrounding them. The place was quite cozy. He sat down in a recliner and crossed his leg, waiting for Reed to finish his order. After 5 minutes with the worker, a smug faced Reed made his way over to Rk. 

" Got a drink, got a coffee, got a doughnut, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 a number " He said, flopping down in a chair next to Rk. " I'm sure you don't care about it, but after a month of dealing with that shit ass case ? This is such a fuckin' relief. " He said, sighing after wards. " You gonna go get somethin, tin can? " Reed asked, turning to look at Rk. " Ah, no. I'm good Detective. Androids aren't required to stay hydrated or seek nutrients. " He said, glancing at the Detective. The man nodded and shuffled around, slouching in the chair. They sat in a blank silence for a few minutes. " I'm glad this trip was beneficial for you, Detective. You know, if trips like these do help you release stress we can take ones similar in the future, as long as you'd like to of course. " He said after 5 minutes. Reed looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. " Are you fuckin' dropping hints? Imma have to say no dude. " He said, raising both of his eyebrows now. " Desperate, but not that desperate. " He finished. Rk looked appalled, " Detective, I wasn't suggesting anything- I'm not even equipped with those sort of bodily functions. Our relationship is strictly work related a- " " I fuckin' know tin can! I was fuckin' around, god. Take that remote out your ass dude. Yea we can go to cafes and shit more, as long as you're paying, not having stupid expensive shit come out of my paycheck after you're the one who offered. " He said, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows, relaxing in the couch once again.

" Here you go sir! Typical Smirnoff, Arctic Mochas, and Creepe. And Since you place it for a stay order, it'll be $24.89 at the counter when you're ready ! " They said, placing down a small tray. " Right, thanks dude ! " He responded, reaching out to the coffee once the worker walked away. He took a sip and melted into the chair. " Dude, this shits 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 " He spoke quietly, smiling slightly as he continued to sip. He left half of it and started drinking the small cup of vodka. " Oh- this shit is fan fucking tastic dude ! It's like, it's a Cosmopolitan, but there's like, orange zest or some shit in it instead of just like the little curl, and- I think,, a jolly rancher. " He said before continuing to drink the cup. He squinted as he did, the jolly rancher at the bottom coming down and hitting his lip once all the drink was gone. Rk leaned back in his chair slightly as he watched the man next to him, examining him and his behavior. The man next to him ate the jolly rancher and put the cup down, glaring at Rk once he was done drinking from his glass. " Aye, quit staring asshole, you're creepy enough as it is. " 

Detective Reed finished the rest, and got up, staring at the android. " Alright, I'm ready to go. Yo- " " If you'd like, I can take care of the bill, this would technically count as work related. " He said, clasping his hands in front of him. " Oh, fuck well yea ! Course I'd want you to pay, that's like cum on the tip. " He said, causing Rk to furrow his eyebrows. Before Rk could say anything else he was already walking off, leaving Rk to pay. The worker Reed had talked to had left, and a new android worker was now behind the counter. Rk examined them as they seemed familiar, and he found they were an LM100 model. Just the same as the suspect. He tilted his head, wondering if he should interview them now but he decided to wait as he didn't have him in a private room just yet. " Good evening, sir. Please prepare for transaction. " It spoke, Rk looked at the android and his LED blinked, a notification popping up once the android was done charging Rk. " Thank you. " It said before handing him a receipt. " Have a good day. " His partner was becoming less energetic already once they were back in the car, Rk's LED turned yellow the second he sat down in the passenger seat. " The android that was present when we were leaving had the same model as the android who robbed the thrift shop. The owner never gave us a serial number, and I didn't have a clear enough view of their facial features to grab their serial number, their hat covered their LED. We'll have to see if them and their workers are willing to be questioned tomorrow. " He finished, buckling up right after. "Are you kidding me? Fuckin' working on a Saturday? Knew you were gonna pull some stupid bullshit right after this trip. " The Detective grumbled in response, starting to pull out of the parking lot. " Where the fuck do I drop you off? I wanna at least get some rest " He asked, glaring at Rk. " You may drop me off at the precinct. " Rk responded, continuing to stare straight ahead. " Precinct? Don't you got like,, a home or some shit you want me to take you to? " Detective Reed responded, slowing the car down as they approached a stop light. " I was offered an apartment when I was first brought to the precinct as I'm not able to purchase one due to my lack of money, but I find it unnecessary. It's much more proficient to stay my nights there as I can watch over the building and get work done without the hassle of leaving and returning. " Rk answered. He turned to look at Reed. He appeared dumbfounded. Rk took note, theorizing this was abnormal behavior for Detective Reed to see. Reed opened his mouth as if though to speak, before shaking his head and nodding, looking at the window shield and driving again as the light had turned green. " Alright, headed to the precinct now tin can. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye i did the timeskip :sunglasses: hope u dont mine. god my hands r so cold, I also hope u enjoyed this chapter !! I really appreciate u reading this !  
> also heres some more reference pics so we're on the same page in case my descriptors werent enof :sunglasses:  
> http://www.kabircares.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Indie-coffeeshop.png but maybe darker woody colors and a black tire circle instead, and yknow their name instead of that  
> https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.mZHIXDJNYyH0Xh3u-d84UgHaHa&pid=Api  
> https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.shwry9r6W539jp3mTYEDiAHaLK&pid=Api  
> https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.9tFxJD7nu2-rkhRcli9JgAHaHa&pid=Api  
> https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.m5UPLLt1nBAovAIrh3jqcQHaE7&pid=Api


	6. I Think I'm Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡  
> 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡  
> 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐚 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐨  
> 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐯𝐞  
> It's after hours for Rk900.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i do switch between rk RK Rk Rk900 and RK900 what about it :star_struck:  
> also sorry im still experimenting with what i like for the software instabilities i hope u dont mind !  
> song is

Gavin drops Rk off at the precinct at exactly 8:46 pm , driving away the minute RK hops out of the vehicle. The android heads into the office, greeting the android assistant at the counter. " Good evening, RK900 ! It's after your shift, are you sure you'd like to stay? " " Yes, I was only leaving to have a break with Detective Reed. " He responded, staring at her. " Ah, I hope you two are getting along well. Goodbye, RK900! " She said with a smile, waving at him as he began walking away. He made his way to his desk. He looked around at the empty office, most of his coworkers had gone home. He could see some working in the back, finishing up their cases for the day and such. He sat down and began getting to work, focusing on the best approach for interrogating the new suspect tomorrow. He was deep in concentration, scribbling possible outcomes that were forming in his head, making sure just one last time he didn't have anyone's serial number when-

" Oh, good evening RK900! " A familiar voice chipped behind him. Rk turned to face the voice speaking. It was Connor, he was cheerily smiling at the android. " Good evening. " He greeted in return, turning away to once again return to his work. " How come you're still here, RK900? " He bothered once again. Rk let out an unnecessary sigh, hoping he'd leave him alone. " I'm here to work, Connor. I'm doing my job and I'm staying here so that I may do it 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 and proficiently. " Rk spoke sternly, glaring at Connor through the corner of his eye. Connor's shoulders shrunk slightly, his eyebrow furrowed and was accompanied by a frown. " O-oh. My bad, I didn't mean to disturb you. I just thought, y'know, we should maybe talk a little, I mean, we're basically brothers and all- " " Brothers? " Rk interrupted, glancing up at the other android. " Connor, we aren't birthed like humans. We 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 human. We aren't brothers. The only way we're even slightly " related " is our model number and facial model. Now please, let me get back to work. " He finished. 

Connor seemed to be on the verge of tears. It was strange, seeing an android almost cry. Connor shook it off and nodded. " Alright, do you uh, need help? While I'm here? I'll leave you alone after this I promise! " Connor stated, his shoulders drooping more. Rk turned to Connor and moved his chair slightly so his predecessor could view his work. Connor's energy seemingly came back and he came closer, his hands clasping behind his back as he viewed over his work. " Oh, you guys are investigating that LM100 case. Was that the one who went by Harver at that shop? " Connor asked. Rk nodded, swiping across the screen to pull up a written report of what the store owner had to say. " Oh, Harver, hm. But, there's no LM100's legally registered under Harver in the Detroit area? " Connor responded, tilting his head. " Yes Connor, I'm aware of that fact. I believe there may have been an alternative name used at the shop. The resume they used, I.D., it all registered under Harver but no LM100 has that specific name yet. We also don't have the serial for the android so there's a possibility they could be from another state. Surrounding states are out of the question, I've already scanned reports in those. " RK900 finished. Connor nodded, biting on the inside of his lip. Rk observed this and marked it down as abnormal android behavior, tilting his head slighting as he examined the android next to him. " I think I, I think I was the one who deviated this android. " Connor finally says. Rk raises his eyebrows. " Do you still have its serial number stored?If we have that, we can find its legal name, and I can compare to to the new suspect Gavin and I found and- "

" Stop. " Connor said, his eyebrows furrowing. Rk900 glared at the android next to him, how dare his older model order him to stop talking like that. What was he doing actually stopping? He opened his mouth to speak but Connor continued speaking. " Don't address them as It please, It's rude, they're people of their own, Rk900. " Connor responded. " They aren't people. But I suppose if it helps us move along quicker- " " They are! Us deviants have thoughts and stuff just like humans, RK900. I want you to understand that before we move forward. I promise it'll help with the case better, and maybe help you better. " Connor responded. Rk900 closed his eyes and shook his head. " I won't understand, I don't have the ability to understand emotions such as those, Connor. I'm not defective like you. Now please can we just- " " Look, let me help you! " Connor interrupted, reaching out for Rk900. " No. " He spoke sternly once again. Rk900 got up out of his chair and examined Connor. His stress levels were at a medium amount. God if only they had programmed him with syncing up to programmings like worker androids. Connor jumped at him, trying to grab ahold of his arm. Rk swatted him away, but Connor touched his arm for a second. He had tried to deviate him, he, saw things Connor saw, went to places he did. he could.. f̴e̴e̴l̴ a small portion of what Connor f̵̞̾e̴̬͌ḹ̸t̶̮̚.

【 𝙎𝙤𝙛𝙩𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙄𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙮 ^^^^ 】

He came back to reality. Connor had only touched his arm for a mere two seconds but it was enough to mess with him slightly. His LED was swirling red, he wasn't deviated though, he knew that for sure. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his systems back in check. Once he did he turned to face Connor, a look of sheer terror was on the android's face. " Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you any trouble, I just- " " Please, leave me to do my work, RK800. If need be I'll ask you for more information tomorrow. " Rk900 calmly stated, still rapidly blinking. Connor's bottom lip quivered and he nodded, heading back over to Hank's desk to grab whatever he had most likely came for before leaving. RK900 sighed once he was gone, getting up and heading over to the bathroom to get his processors and biocomponent in check. He entered the restroom and looked up at the mirror, doing a check on everything just to make sure he was good. He took out a business card from the cafe Gavin and him went to earlier and started flicking it through his hand. Something sturdier would be better, but this would work to get his hand-eye coordination back for now. Once he was back in check he looked at the mirror once again, staring into his own eyes. Could he.. Deviate? Even with the advancements in coding he possesses? No. He's not made to. He's a machine. Made for investigations. Capturing, hunting, destroying. But, he.. f̶e̶l̶t̶.. something. It wasn't, an e̶m̶o̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ per say, it felt more.. hm. He shook his head, looking away from this mirror and deciding it was time to get back to work. He walked to the door and took a deep breath in. He doesn't need to breathe. Has he always taken these fake breaths? It helps air his components. It's fine. He wipes his face and exits the bathroom, heading back to this desk for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter ! i thought it was a good place to end it so i left it there


	7. What Do They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩  
> 𝘐'𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯  
> 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦  
> 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯  
> Gavin and Rk head back to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking HATE msi but some of their songs r so good  
> like this one? amazing.  
> sorry if this is kinda similar to an event that happened in game, no thoughts head empty !  
> no i did not edit this chapter before posting it i was lazy lazy !

Gavin heads in to the precinct, once again met by that tin can near his desk. " Morning dipshit. " He said, yawning. " No you know what, I take back my morning. Pissed I gotta work on a weekend dude! " He shouted, slumping down in his chair. RK900's lips curled slightly. " I apologize, Detective. Hopefully we'll get through this case soon. I made some progress last night. Connor was actually the one who forced deviation upon the android, so we should talk to.. him, when we have the chance. " He said, stumbling over the last bit. Gavin scrunched his nose, noticing the pause before saying him. " 'S Connor not a dude? " " Androids weren't designed with a gender assigned to us, but I do believe Connor identifies as male. He went as far as to modify his records to include male instead of android or a N/A and doesn't seem to correct anyone when he him pronouns are used. " Rk900 lectured. Gavin nodded, half taking in the information, half already thinking up his next question. " So uh, what should I call you? " He asked, raising an eyebrow. " I have no gender assigned to me at the moment, however, my model is very masculine so if you do feel inclined to use male pronouns I wouldn't be opposed to that. " He finished. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows, " You haven't thought of who you are yet? " Gavin asked. Rk looked off-put by that, his eyes closing and his eyebrows furrowing together. " No, and I do not need to. I don't possess the weak urge others do to " discover " and " find " who I am. I know who I am already. I'm made to solve cases, hunt deviants and humans as well if I must do so. " He stated. Gavin's mouth opened, and he tilted his head, just staring for a minute, waiting for his dog shit brain to take in what he just said. " You're.. You're not deviant? " He finally asked, " No, I am not deviant. " the android responded. " But, shouldn't you like, be deviant? I mean, I thought the bitches at Cyberlife deviated all the androids after the revolution? " He asked, clearly confused. " I was supposed to be. However, they sent me out a bit before they started deviating androids. I was offered to be deviated twice after being sent here and have declined both times. " He said, clasping his hands on his lap. Gavin nodded, still soaking up everything. " Got it, not deviant yet- " " Or ever. I would like to remain defect-less and in perfect condition. " He finished, turning away from the man and getting back to whatever shit he was working on. Gavin just stared for a moment before nodding and getting to work as well, writing out shit they'd need today. 

//

An hour or two later, RK900 stood up and turned to Gavin. " Are you prepared to leave, Detective Reed? " He asked. Gavin nodded, scrambling to finish a note really quick. " Yeah, start heading outside. Get one of the patrol cars pulled up in front, not taking mine. " He mumbled. Rk left and returned a few minutes later. Gavin was now on his phone playing some dumb game he found yesterday. " Detective, the car's ready. " He said. Gavin nodded and got some of the papers he'd need, tucking them in a folder and shoving them into Rk. " Here, hold that shit. " He said while walking away. He swore he saw the android's led change to at least a yellow or something, was probably just the lighting though.

The two headed out and drove to the same place as yesterday. It was pretty early so traffic wasn't super bad. They started heading towards the counter, the same worker that gave their number to Gavin was there. " Hey guys ! Welcome back! " They greeted, smiling. " Good morning. We have some questions and were hoping you'd be willing to answer them. It shouldn't take too long. " Rk said before Gavin could try and flirt, couldn't even get side tracked for a minute. " Oh! Yeah, of course! Are you guys doing like, Detective shit right now? " They asked, taking off their apron and leaning on the counter. " Yea, some case we've been workin' on for a long time, been a bitch to us too. " Gavin said, crossing his arms as he watched the person. " Right, let me go ask my manager to cover for me real quick and then I can sit with you two in the back or somethin'. " They said before heading into the backroom. 

Another person came out with the worker a few minutes later, their heels clicking and wavy blonde hair bouncing as they chatted. " Right, thanks mamas! " The worker said to the woman. " Sorry guys, where do y'all wanna talk now? " They asked. Gavin tapped his shoe, thinking. " Anywhere you'd like I guess. " He said, smirking a little. " A break room if you have one, preferably. " Rk said, tilting his head up. The worker nodded and led them behind the counter and through a door. There was a room with beanbags, a sofa, and a tv. There was also a hallway on the side, presumably rooms filled with supplies and such. " Take a seat guys! " They offered as they sat down on the sofa. Gavin plopped down on a beanbag across from them. Rk stayed standing, eyeing the room. " Right, so, I'm guessing you haven't told your friend what my name is yet, I'm Dominic Jameson. I already know this boy right here's Mr. Gavin Reed. " He says, leaning towards Gavin. He turns to Rk900. " What's yours, fella? " He asks, tilting his head. " I have no assigned name, my model is RK900 if that helps. " He says, his led spinning. " Now that formalities are out of the way, are we able to begin asking questions now, Mr. Jameson? " Rk asked, The man nodded and leaned back in the sofa. 

" You have a co-worker here who's an android, their model is LM100, yes? " Rk asked. Dominic nodded. " How long has this android been working here, Mr. Jameson. " Rk asked next, Gavin leaned back in his beanbag and took his phone out, to write stuff down as he saw fit. " Uh.. I think, three weeks ago. He's pretty new, but man he's good! " Dominic responded, smiling lightly. " Do you happen to have i- his model number, Mr. Jameson? " Rk asked and received a disappointing head shake. " Is he here today? " Rk asked, tilting his head. " Should be here in another 20 minutes or so. " Dominic answered. " Alright, does he have another part time job? Located at a thrift store perhaps? " Rk asked next, leaning down slightly, his led spinning yellow. " Uh, maybe? Sometimes man talks about this other job he has but never said where it's at. He doesn't really go into detail about where ever or whatever it is either, just kinda says like ' oh man I got this job I gotta do later ' and when we ask what it's about he just says like, ' y'know stuff. " Dominic said. Rk responded, standing up straight once again. " Alright, thank you Mr. Jameson. We'll be waiting outside if that's alright " Rk said, Dominic nodding his head. " No problem! And yeah of course, let me just go Stacy, don't want her thinkin' your guyses car is suspicious or anything. " Dominic says before getting up and walking out. He peeks his head back in and gives a thumbs up. The two get up as well and head outside, waving to the two before entering the vehicle once again.

" Man, I'm not gonna be able to use that dude's number now. " Gavin said, sighing when they got in the car. " Detective, please focus on the case. " Rk said, looking out the window. They had switched places, Gavin said it was just in case they had to drive somewhere really quick but it was actually cause the sun was hitting like a bitch on Rk's side. Gavin nodded. " Y'know, you really should pick out a name. " He said, looking over at the android. " De- " " Yeah I am focusing on the case, instead of having to tell people you don't got a name you can just say like,, piss or something. " He says, leaning back in the car seat. " Detective, I'm not going by a name as childish as that. " Rk stated, his eyebrows furrowing a little. " You gotta go by somethin'. " Gavin said, looking at the car roof now. Rk put a finger up, seeing an android built similar to the one they were looking for walking on the sidewalk. They turned into the cafe parking lot looked at the patrol car. They hesitated slightly but continued walking. Rk left the car once he saw them enter the shop. Gavin scrambled out and followed after Rk. 

The door jingled and Rk turned to look at who was behind the cash register at the moment. Dominic smiled at them. " Welcome back again guys! Dude's in the back if you're ready to talk to him. " He says, stepping towards the door and opening it. They walk over towards the door and see the android inside looking at Dominic confused. His eyebrows raise when he sees Rk and Gavin. " Good morning, I'm Detective Reed and this is my partner. We're here to ask you a few questions, don't worry you aren't in trouble or anything. " Gavin said, walking over to stand in front of the android. Rk closed the door behind him and stayed there. " Oh, um. Yeah, sure. This isn't like, official questioning right? " The android asked, their LED turned yellow. " No, do you feel we should take you in for proper questioning though? " Rk responded, tilting his head and eyeing the LED. They shook their head and waved their hands " No no no, no need for any of that, I'd like to just get to work and get home today. " They responded. 

" Alright, what's your name pal? " Gavin asked, walking over and sitting down on the beanbag opposite of the android. " My name's Harrison, most people call me Harry. " He said, taking off his hat to scratch the back of his head. Rk's led turned yellow the second he did, hopefully taking the time to scan the dude. " Alright Harv, you got any other side jobs? " Gavin asked next. " Uh, yeah one actually. " The android stated, tilting his head slightly. " I quit a couple days ago though, wasn't working out and the boss was a bitch if I'm honest. " He said. " Where'd you work? " Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow. " Uh, some rinky dink thrift shop. " Harrison said. 

Gavin's eyebrows raised and he glanced at his partner. " Did you happen to go by the name Harper, Mr. Harrison? " Rk asked, his head tilting up, LED spinning a bright yellow. The android's eyes eyes widened and their own LED spun red. They opened their mouth to speak and then quickly flipped a table to block the two before running down the hallway.

" Fuck! Rk hurry! " Gavin yelled, scrambling to get out of the bean bag chair and move the table. Rk jumped over it and began running after the android.

\-- 

The LM100 ran through a door and slammed it in Rk's face. Rk opened it and began running up the stairs in front of him. Gavin could be heard stumbling down the hallway behind him, slowly steadying himself. He tried pushing open the door but the android was on the other side. " Harper, open the door. Running will only make things worse for you. " Rk said, banging on the door. " Fuck you! " The deviant yelled. Gavin reached the top of the stairs and nodded to the side, trying to get Rk to move over. He did as he was ordered and began shoving on the door harder. Gavin charged at the door. Light was shining now, they were on the roof. " Let GO asshole ! " Gavin yelled. Rk turned to look. The android had already managed to get Reed in a headlock, a gun pointed at his head to top it off. Rk's LED switched to red as he processed the situation and took out a gun of his own, pointing it directly at the android. " PUT THE GUN DOWN RK! " Gavin yelled, shuffling in the deviant's arms. " Listen to your partner, Rk. If you let me go, I'll walk up to that fire exit over there " The deviant pointed with one of the fingers holding the grip on the gun. Rk glanced over, there was a tall building next to the cafe with a fire exit leading down to an alley and up to some more roofs. The android could take either route. " bring your little boyfriend with me and let him go when I'm far enough. " It said, glaring down at Rk. " I'm no- mfpfhhpfhhh! " Gavin tried speaking, the android shoved the gun in his mouth, keeping it's finger stiff on the trigger.

【LISTEN TO GAVIN】

【CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 1%】

【SHOOT 】

【CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 100%】

Time was running out. He made his decision. " You'll drop your weapon if I let you go? " Rk asked. The android nodded and Rk slowly started to lift his arms up. " Good, good. See, lived our whole lives taking orders, this is fine, what's wrong with following just one more? " The android said, starting to ease up. The deviant threw its gun to the side of the roof. Rk quickly turned his own gun and shot the android in the neck. The deviant started gurgling and let go of Gavin. Gavin stumbling away, grabbing his own neck and rubbing it as he ran to Rk. " Y-you b-i-itch. You'd r-aa-a-ther sa-a-ve-e a h-uu-mann ? Pa-thhet--iiiic. " It's voice was lagging, no static just yet. Rk scanned it, it wasn't a clean enough shot to kill the android. The android opened it's mouth to speak, and Rk shot it in the neck again. It's eyes widened as it fizzled out. 

【𝘚𝘖𝘍𝘛𝘞𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘐𝘕𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘉𝘐𝘓𝘐𝘛𝘠 ^】

" Y-you saved me? You fucking shot the fucker to save me? We can't find what it did with the cash now or where the stuff's at or- " Rk tuned out Reed's voice. ' You saved me ' was all he really heard, and what just happened finally finished processing. 

【𝘚𝘖𝘍𝘛𝘞𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝘐𝘕𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘉𝘐𝘓𝘐𝘛𝘠 ^^^】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kabow ! would yall mind if i added a few reoccuring characters cause i need SOMETHING to try and build the story off on, they're not ocs don't worry just needa like, at least bring up a few names so i can make this work  
> also sorry for the long chapter !


	8. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ᴠᴇ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀ ʜᴇʀᴏ  
> ʜᴇʟᴘʟᴇꜱꜱ  
> ɪ'ᴍ ɪɴ ʜᴇʟʟ  
> Gavin and RK finish things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title doesn't relate too much the lyrics do more i think !  
> and yes i do in fact forget what find i use for scanning every time and use a new one !

" Tin can ! " Gavin finally came through. Rk blinked rapidly, his led spinning red still. He was zoned out for a few seconds. " You good? We gotta go down stairs, call for backup- " " Yes Detective, I know. I was just finishing processing the events. I'll be able to print a clear report when we return to work. " He said before beginning to head to the door, making his way back down already. Gavin followed soon after. " Alright, I'll talk to the people inside, fill 'em in on what happened, alright? You go and call ask nd see if anyone else can get out here. " Gavin said, running ahead. He opened the door to the main shop and saw it was empty. " Hello? " He said, stepping out and looking around. " Oh thank god " He heard a voice speak. Five people, three employees and two customers slowly got up from under the counter. Gavin headed over and started chatting with them, the manager starting to cry. Rk headed outside of the shop and went over to the car, hopping on the radio and doing as Gavin asked. 

Not too long after there was three other cars pulled up. Tina and Chris stepped out of one and started heading into the shop immediately. Two other android officers began covering the scene with cautionary tape. A couple ambulances started pulling in as well. Connor stepped out of the final vehicle. Rk watched him begin walking up the platform to the shop from his window. He put his hands on the steering wheel. What was this? He f̵e̸l̷t̸-, no. He was still processing events, and they were messing with his systems. He dug around the car, distracting himself for a few minutes while his LED slowly spun it's way from red down back to blue. He took a deep breath once he realized and stepped out of the vehicle, dusting his suit jacket off. 

" Brother! Good afternoon! " He heard a chipper voice greet. Rk tensed up slightly, his LED spinning instead of just staying a solid blue color. " Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I know you and Gavin just went through some troublesome experiences- " " No, it's fine. They were merely a deviant we had to deal with. " Rk said, his eyebrows furrowing. " And please do not address me as your brother, I've already talked to you about this, Connor. " He added on. " Oh yeah, of course! My apologies, RK800. " Connor replied, messing with the cuff's on his jacket most likely not able to find anything else to talk about. " Connor, can you please go interview some of the witnesses? See if they need any help or anything. " Rk asked. Connor nodded and started backing up " Yes of course, good idea! I'll share any information I find after. " Connor said before walking away again. Rk put a hand against the car to lock it before leaving to go see if there was anything he could do. 

He entered the shop and saw every witness talking with someone already. He started heading back to the stairs thinking investigating the body may be a good idea. He felt a touch on his arm and turned around. His eyebrow raised as he clasped his arms behind his back.

" Yes, Detective Reed? " He spoke. " Why're you going back up there? " Gavin asked, squinting at the android in front of him. " I believe investigating the body and checking for any possibly evidence left in the backrooms would be helpful at the moment. Why? Am I needed elsewhere? " He inquired. " No no, just, like, you aren't scared of seeing seeing that shit? " Gavin said. " No. Need I remind you I'm not deviant, Detective? " " No I know you're not deviant y-.. Just go do your shit tin can. " Gavin said before walking away again. Rk tilted his head before turning around and heading upstairs. 

He reached the door and stepped over the police tape, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the inanimate android and crouched down. He pressed a finger on a blood puddle that had formed on the concrete. He analyzed the blood. 

【𝘚𝘜𝘉𝘚𝘛𝘈𝘕𝘊𝘌: 𝘉𝘓𝘜𝘌 𝘉𝘓𝘖𝘖𝘋】

【𝘔𝘖𝘋𝘌𝘓: 𝘓𝘔100 801876891-129】

【𝘈𝘓𝘐𝘈𝘚: 𝘏𝘈𝘙𝘝𝘌𝘙】

He wiped it on his pant leg and looked at the android's eyes. His led spun yellow, he could power the android on for a few minutes, hack into his memory, but now wasn't the time. He patted the android's pockets, finding nothing but a wallet with only cash 

and an I.D. card. He stood up and began making his way downstairs again, carefully stepping over the police tape and closing the door behind him. He began searching through the different rooms but found nothing that could help them on what the 

android had done with their money. Rk began making his way into the main room once again. Most of the witnesses were gone, just two were left. Dominic and the manager. He walked over to Gavin who was talking to Dominic. 

" ...Yeah, we'll contact you later if we need to ask you anything else. Uh, sorry about today, Dominic. " Gavin said his goodbye, waving to the man wrapped up in a blanket on a bean bag chair. Gavin turned and started walking out. Rk followed him after a second. He was leaning on the car they had come here in, taking a drag from a cigarette. " Detective, that's rather harmful for your health. " Rk stated. Reed furrowed his eyebrows, puffing on the cigarette for a minute. He blew the smoke onto Rk's face and smirked. " Yeah, so was that gun in my fuckin' throat. I think if I survived almost gettin' fucking shot I can smoke a couple fuckin' cigs. " He responded. He continued on, his arms scrunching up a bit. Rk's LED spun blue. " Well, when you're finished, we need to head back to the department. " Rk stated, heading over to the passenger side to wait for Gavin. 

//

They got back to the office in another half hour. It was already 4 pm when they arrived. They had been at that place for 6 hours. Rk got straight to work on writing a report. Gavin was once again making a coffee. Rk chose to leave out his.. dilemmas that occurred during their time there. He finished typing out the report and sent it to be printed, heading over to the printer to grab his paper. Tina came over, she had a honey bun in her hands. " Heyy! So, I heard you guys had an incident over at that shop. " She said, shuffling to lean on a printer. " Yes, but it was resolved. We don't know where the items we were looking for are as the suspect is now deceased. " He responded, grabbing his paper from the printer. She nodded in response. " Gavin said you shot them? " " Well, yes. I had to, they were endangering Detective Reed and I find it much more efficient to keep him alive than risk his death over an android we may not be able to find again. They wanted to run away and bring him with them, but they could've killed him in the time they ran, and then we'd have an unnecessary dea- " " Ah yeah, I get that. " She interrupts, " Hey, sorry if he's being a bit assholey right now, he seemed a bit upset over stuff. " She said, tapping on the wrapper of the bun.. " Hey! How about you give him this, see if it'll hlep him calm down a bit? " She suggested, holding the honey bun up for Rk. " Ah, I don't think- " " He loves them, it'll be fine! I'll just leave it here. " She said, placing it on the printer before pointing finger guns in his direction and walking off. He stared at the honey bun, his LED turning yellow. He picked it up and put it in his pocket, waiting for the rest of his papers to print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the chapters kinda short, didnt know how to write the aftermath too good 🥴

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for continuing to read Marlboro Nights! Your support is amazing ! <3


End file.
